


Among Us

by infinitefalltohell



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Amane Misa is an idiot, Attempt at Humor, But we love the idiots anyway, Gen, Humor, Is Light Yagami the imposter?, Matsuda Touta Is An Idiot, Misora Naomi is a badass, No beta we die like Naomi, Yagami Light is Kira, only time will tell., someone make that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitefalltohell/pseuds/infinitefalltohell
Summary: In which, Light and Misa are sus, Naomi is badass, Matsuda is an idiot, Aizawa has a mini crewmate, and the others are just there for the ride.(In other words, some Death Note characters playing Among Us.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "" means they're talking in voice chat, no quotation marks means they're talking in the Among Us chat. 
> 
> It was very hard to format this story, so I hope everyone enjoys it!

-Light has joined the game-  
-Misa has joined the game-  
-Ryuzaki has joined the game-  
-Matsuda has joined the game-  
-Aizawa has joined the game-  
-Naomi has joined the game-  
-Soichiro has joined the game-  
-Near has joined the game-  
-Matt has joined the game-  
-Mello has joined the game-

[Chat:]  
Matsuda: “Hi everyone!”

Soichiro: “Hello Matsuda-san. Everyone, please try and keep this calm with minimal fights.”

Aizawa: “Pfft, as if we’ll be capable of doing that.”

Soichiro: “Particularly you, Aizawa-san.”

Aizawa: “Piss off Chief.”

Aizawa: “Who’s Naomi, Matt, Near and Mello, by the way? Are they friends of yours Ryuzaki?”

Misa-Misa: “A bastard like Ryuzaki has no friends Aizawa-san, thought you knew that!”

Ryuzaki: “That’s not very nice Amane-san.”

Light: “You probably don’t even care, Ryuzaki.”

Near: When will the game start?

Matt: “Near, you should go into voice chat! Like everyone else is!”

Near: No, thank you. I would rather not.

Mello: “He’s probably playing with his toys; he’s going to be afk the whole round!”

Matsuda: “Seriously though, who are they?? Will we meet them in real life?”

Ryuzaki: “You’ll never meet them.”

Soichiro: “If they’re important to the investigation, I’m sure we will.”

Naomi: “You just don’t want him to meet me because I pushed you down a flight of stairs that one time and it makes you feel like a loser every time that I mention it.”

Light: “Wait… what? You pushed Ryuzaki down a flight of stairs?”

Mello: “L had a crush on you for so long, it was Naomi this and Naomi that.” 

Ryuzaki: “Don’t speak of that, Mello.”

Near: Please start the game.

Light: Starting in 10 seconds.

Misa: Love you Light, we’ll do great!

|SHHH!|

|There are 2 imposters among us.|

Matsuda: “I wonder who the imposter is…”

Misa: “Me too…”

Aizawa: “We’re not meant to know, you idiot.”

Mello: “Shut up everyone! I’m trying to play the bloody game and do my fucking tasks!”

Matt: “Chill, Mels.”

Ryuzaki was in security cams, watching for anyone who stepped out of line. As of far, no one seemed suspicious, apart from Light of course, however, he still lurked by those cameras, searching for the evidence he needed in order to confirm his suspicions.

Aizawa walked into admin, his mini crewmate following faithfully behind him. According to the map, there were two people in electrical, and one person in all the other rooms. It was suspicious; however, he closed the map and ran off without a second thought.

Matsuda was completing his second task, faithfully connecting the wires, blue on blue, yellow on yellow. Nothing interesting had happened as of yet, but Matsuda was bouncing on his seat with anticipation, nonetheless. Who would be the first to die? And who would the imposter be? 

|DEAD BODY REPORTED|

-Light, Ryuzaki, Misa, Matsuda, Aizawa, Matt, Near and Naomi are alive-  
-Mello and Soichiro have died-

[Chat:]

Aizawa: “Where?”

Misa: “In electrical.” 

Ryuzaki: “Electrical.”

Aizawa: “Who?”

Soichiro: “Me.”

Matt: “Who seems sus?”

Matsuda: “Maybe Mello? He seems a bit angry and scary… just like an imposter would be.”

Mello: “I’m dead, you idiot.”

Matsuda: “Oh. Sorry.”

Ryuzaki: “I think it’s Light-kun.”

Naomi: “I agree with Ryuzaki, Light-san is very suspicious.”

Ryuzaki: “Light-kun was near communications around the time that the dead body was reported, he was most likely with the other body. We need to vote Light-kun out.”

Soichiro: “It’s not Light, he’s my son, he’d never do that. You have no actual evidence against him.” 

Light: “Thank you Dad, I’m clearly innocent. At least you know what justice is.”

Aizawa: “You’re asking the wrong questions.”

Misa: “But we have to find out who the imposter is!”

Aizawa: “No, we need to ask: “who seems innocent?”? Who can we guarantee isn’t guilty?” 

Matsuda: “I think Light is innocent!”

Misa: ^^^^

Misa: “Definitely Light!”

Matt: “Nah, Matsuda’s innocent, the rest are sus.”

Naomi: “Matsuda-san doesn’t seem smart enough to play imposter well.”

Matsuda: “Hey! You hurt my feelings! And for your information, I’ve won as imposter before.”

Aizawa: “When?”

Matsuda: “When we played together.”

Aizawa: “Ah, I remember that.”

Misa: “Light and Matsu are innocent, for sure!”

|Voting has been opened|

-Ryuzaki has voted, 7 remaining-

Matsuda: “Who’d you vote for?”

Ryuzaki: “That’ll be revealed afterwards, Matsuda.”

Ryuzaki: “I mean, Matsuda-san.”

Aizawa: “The audacity…”

Matsuda: “Did you just quote Rihanna?”

Aizawa: “…”

-Light has voted, 6 remaining-  
-Misa has voted, 5 remaining-

Aizawa: “Very suspicious…”

Misa: “Huh? What’s suspicious?”

Aizawa: “Piss off Amane-san.”

Matt: “I think Aizawa is sus, he keeps trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.”

-Aizawa has voted, 4 remaining-

Ryuzaki: “Don’t get so temperamental Aizawa-san.”

-Matt has voted, 3 remaining-  
-Naomi has voted, 2 remaining-  
-Matsuda has voted, 1 remaining-  
-Near has voted, 0 remaining-

Matsuda: “And the excitement intensifies~”

Light: “Hush, Matsuda.”

|Voting has ended|

-Light: ** (2 votes) Aizawa: * (1 vote) Ryuzaki: ** (2 votes) Misa: * (1 vote) Skip: ** (2 votes)-  
|No one was ejected: 2 imposters remain.|

Aizawa: “Who in bloody tarnation voted me?”

Matt: “I did, you’re still kind of sus you know.”

Aizawa: “Hmph.”

Soichiro: “No talking whilst getting your tasks done. Thank you.”

Matt: “Jesus fucking Christ…”

In the same room as Matt was Ryuzaki, Naomi and Near, their blue, cyan and white, along with his own orange, stood in security. Ryuzaki was presumably standing at cameras whilst Naomi was still, as if she was waiting for something to happen. Near was also still, however, Matt was not quite sure of the reason.

The doors shut; Matt was now trapped in security with at least one imposter. He going to die this round, he was sure of it.

5 seconds later, and Matt was no longer an alien, he was now a corpse with a single bone sticking out. He didn’t know who was the imposter, it could be any of the three, however, he was no longer alive, therefore, he couldn’t say anything.

|DEAD BODY REPORTED|

-Light, Ryuzaki, Misa, Matsuda, Aizawa, Near and Naomi are alive-  
-Mello, Soichiro and Matt have died-

[Chat:]

Aizawa: “Where was the body?”

Naomi: “Security.”

Near: I was afk the entire time, so I’m innocent.

Naomi: “But you were in the room, next to the body, if you were afk, you would be in the cafeteria. But you were in security, therefore, you’re the imposter.”

Matsuda: “Naomi-san has a point! Near does seem suspicious!”

Light: “Hmm, I do agree. It’s obvious that Near is the imposter who’s just trying to use the afk strategy in order to win.”

Misa: “I believe in whatever Light believes in!”

Ryuzaki: “I believe we all know who to vote, yes?”

Naomi: “Vote Near.”

|Voting has been opened|

-Naomi has voted, 6 remaining-  
-Ryuzaki has voted, 5 remaining-  
-Aizawa has voted, 4 remaining-  
-Light has voted, 3 remaining-  
-Misa has voted, 2 remaining-

Misa: “Bye-bye Near!”

-Matsuda has voted, 1 remaining-  
-Near has voted, 0 remaining-

|Voting has ended|

-Near: ****** (6 votes), Skip: * (1 vote)-  
|Near was not the imposter, 2 imposters remain|

Matsuda: “Wait, so Near wasn’t the imposter? But it was so obvious!”

Naomi: “Perhaps we just got the wrong person.”

Light: “Are we sure Naomi-san isn’t the imposter?”

Ryuzaki: “Don’t do that to her Light-kun, we all know you’re trying to deter suspicion of you being the imposter.”

Naomi: “Everyone, vote Light next.”

Misa: “What? No!” 

Aizawa: “Alright. Let’s get back to our tasks.”

Naomi: “Yeah.”

Aizawa was frustrated, very frustrated. It was his fifth attempt at card swipe and he still hadn’t mastered it yet. Why did it take so long? It was swiping a bloody card!

“Too fast!” It would tell him. “Too slow!” It would then say afterwards, after another attempt. Aizawa growled, the microphone picking up on it and echoing into the ears of those with headphones.

Aizawa: “Why can’t I get this right?”

Matsuda: “Still on card swipe, Aizawa-san? Ha! Even I can do that one.”

Light: “Shh.”

Bang! Bang! 

Aizawa was now a ghost, the only evidence of his remains being his mini crewmate and his corpse. On the other side of the spaceship, only Matsuda’s corpse was left. He had died doing tasks, just as he had.

[Dead Chat:]

Matsuda: ☹ I don’t like being dead

Aizawa: Oh get over it

Soichiro: Hush, don’t bicker

Matt: Who do you think the imposter is?

Mello: I mean… probably Light and Misa, but it could be any of the four, they’re all sus.

|DEAD BODY REPORTED|

-Light, Ryuzaki, Misa and Naomi are alive-  
-Mello, Soichiro, Matt, Near, Matsuda and Aizawa have died-

[Chat:]

Light: “Where and who?”

Ryuzaki: “Admins and Aizawa-san.”

Misa: “Ryuzaki seems sus. Self-report?”

Naomi: “Don’t try to make this seem like a public game, ugh. Accusations everywhere with no logic…”

Ryuzaki: “Agreed.”

Light: “We need to vote now or else we lose.”

Misa: “We lose?”

Light: “Yeah, since if one of the crewmates are killed, the imposters win.”

Misa: “Ohh, that’s why people say that 4 is an unlucky number!”

Light: “Mhm.”

Matsuda: “Can dead people talk?”

Aizawa: “No, they can’t.” 

Misa: “Then why are you talking Monchichi?”

Aizawa: “Don’t call me Monchichi.”

Misa: “Monchichi~”

Light: “Stop harassing the dead, Misa. Let them sleep.”

Ryuzaki: “Yes, let them sleep Amane-san.”

Naomi: “Anyway, so who are we voting?”

|Voting has been opened|

Light: “I don’t know who to vote, we all seem innocent…”

Misa: “I think we should skip!”

Naomi: “What part of unlucky do you not understand, Amane-san?”

Misa: “Can’t be that bad!”

-Misa has voted, 3 remaining-

Ryuzaki: “Oh dear god…”

Light: “’Dear god’?”

Naomi: “It’s an expression.”

Light: “Ah.”

Naomi: “We have 30 seconds left to vote.” 

Light: “Who’s suspicious though?”

Ryuzaki: “Light-kun is suspicious, I have evidence against him.”

Light: “I’m not the imposter.”

Ryuzaki: “You are both the imposter and Kira, they both kill, do they not?”

Light: “You don’t have any evidence for either of those claims, I’m not Kira!”

Ryuzaki: “Mhm, sure you aren’t.”

[Dead Chat]

Matt: They have 10 secs lmao

Matsuda: I wonder who the imposter is…

Aizawa: You’re about to find out

|Voting has ended|

-Skip: 1-   
|No one was ejected, 2 imposters remain|

Ryuzaki: “Victory…”

Light: “Hmmm?”

Light turned around and felt a knife in his back, not literally of course, though that might have been better than the betrayal he just felt.

|Defeat! Naomi and Ryuzaki were the imposters|

Light: “WHAT?”

Misa: “But they seemed so innocent! Especially Naomi!”

Light: “You accused me of being imposter when you were the bloody imposter!”

Ryuzaki: “It’s called trickery, Light-kun.”

Light: “I can’t believe we’re even friends…” 

Soichiro: “Don’t start fighting boys, it’s just a game.”

Aizawa: “Bullshit it’s ‘just a game’!”

Matsuda: “I died! For nothing!”

Naomi: “Stop being dramatic, we were going to win either way.”

Light: “But-“

Ryuzaki: “You can’t talk, Kira.”

Light: “I feel so attacked… and I'M NOT KIRA!”

**Author's Note:**

> I sure hope you guys weren't expecting something impressive. ;-;
> 
> Anyway, I've wanted to do this for a while, and I thought it might be fun, so why not? Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
